


Worth Working For

by ItsLightishRed



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLightishRed/pseuds/ItsLightishRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has a pile of paperwork that she really doesn't want to do. An unexpected visitor helps keep her happy and sane! (Jess/Becker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Working For

**Author's Note:**

> Jecker is one of my all time favourite ships, and I wanted to write something sweet that summed up their relationship.  
> This is the first fic I've published. It's not great but it is edited and has been finished. Constructive criticism would be great- please be nice! Sorry for any spelling/punctuation/grammar mistakes. :)

Jess sighed heavily, staring down at the huge pile of paperwork in front of her.

It figured really.   
The world had almost ended, Matt had nearly lost his life but it was business as usual at the ARC.

_Would it kill them to let us have one day of freedom?_ Jess wondered, and had to stifle a giggle at the thought of anyone but Abby, Connor, Matt and Becker trying to avert an end-of-the-world-crisis.

Still... She cursed Lester, and the huge file he had dropped on to her desk exactly 32 minutes and 49 seconds after the team had returned to the ARC. Now she had the press to deal with, compensation forms, damage repairs and incident reports to complete. If she was lucky she'd get it all done by Christmas.

"I wonder if that receptionist job is still going?" she absently mused out loud.  
"You're  _kidding_ me." Jess jumped as the voice came toward her, she hadn't heard anyone approach. "Working for the prime minister? Your skills would be totally wasted." Swivelling in her chair Jess turned to see who had come in. Of course, the sarcastic tone and teasing words had been enough for her to guess that it was Becker. She knew his voice better than she knew her own.  
"Besides, the money's better here."

Becker grinned at Jess, coming closer and leaning easily on the back of her chair. Jess couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Becker was just such a joyful person- he always made her happy.  
She discreetly gave him a quick glance over, as she always did. He was the exact same Becker as he had been when they had first met. A few more cuts and bruises, but that went with the job. He towered over her, all muscles and hard angles, but he was in no way menacing. He made her feel small sure, but also. . . protected. 

Her gaze finally landed on the white box he held in his left hand, and she couldn't hide her surprise. She furrowed her brow, wondering if it was some new weapon Becker had managed to get hold of. Looking up at him inquisitively she asked "What's in the box?"  
Becker was staring at her, and his raised eyebrows told her that her little 'glance over' hadn't gone unnoticed. But he didn't seem mad... In fact his smile grew at the light, teasing voice Jess was using.

As to her question, he looked down at the box with a secret grin on his face, making Jess's heart beat faster.  
 _Definitely a weapon,_ Jess decided silently. There were few other things that would make Becker that happy. Probably something powerful. And dangerous-  
"It's for you," Becker said sweetly, stopping Jess's thoughts abruptly. "My little sweet tooth." He opened the box with a flourish, revealing a various assortment of doughnuts, cream cakes and even a bar of her favourite chocolate.   
Jess was still smiling like an idiot from the way Becker had called Jess  _his_ , but now her breath caught in her throat.

It was definitely the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. She tried to express a sincere thank you, but didn't think that simply saying the words was enough. But it was a start.  
"Thank you, Becker." She spoke with as much sincerity as she could muster, and Becker's eyes lit up in response. "This is amazing." Standing up she took the box from him and placed it on her desk. She was just about to start gushing, to show him how grateful she was, but the way he looked at her gave her the feeling he already knew how touched she was by the gift.  
Without giving herself time to back down and start babbling about something stupid, she leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Becker's cheek. He looked almost as surprised as she felt, and she froze for a moment- unsure what to do. Standing in front of him she longed to move closer, but didn't have the courage. Yet she was unable to move away. 

But he wasn't moving either

It was a perfect moment. But of course it ended too soon.

Jess heard the familiar sound of the main door swinging open, and she and Becker moved hastily away from each other.   
"Captain." A stiff formal voice. When Jess risked a glance she was glad to see it was only one of Becker's squad members. Becker cleared his throat, returning the greeting. The soldier hurried by, without acknowledging Jess.

Jess looked down, a little disappointed. She expected Becker to disappear off to the gym and leave her to face the mountain of paperwork, but instead he took her hand.  
Glancing up in surprise she saw that he seemed disappointed too, and that gave her hope.

Becker's gaze flickered to Jess's desk, and he flashed her that smile that she just loved.  
"Do you need help with all that?" He gestured toward the reports and Jess giggled. She couldn't imagine Becker sat behind a desk, filing- he was belonged out in the field. But she wasn't going to refuse such a generous offer.  
"That would be great." she replied, plucking a jam doughnut from the box and settling into her chair. As Becker settled in next to her, Jess met his gaze and smiled.

Working for the ARC definitely had its perks.

 


End file.
